Taboo
by Skelegirl
Summary: Thank glob Finn is too young to know what sounds are coming from behind Bubblegum's laboratory door. Quickie Oneshot; Marceline/Bubblegum.


Alright, another Bubbeline story. **Poor Finn**! Sorry, man. Don't hate me. I love these little 600-word numbers. Dedicated to... Hum. I don't know. Huh. Lemme think for a second. Oh yeah, this story is unedited. Had to upload it before I left.

(Also, on a side note, the Advtime season one is great, but I wish I could upload it on here with links and stuff so you guys can watch it, but Youtube and Fanfiction would be on my ass. Yeah. I love you all so much.)

Disclaimer: I own it! Wait- No, If Bubblegum and Marceline aren't together, then i'm afraid I don't own it!

* * *

Finn walked down the pink hallway, looking for Bubblegum's study door. It was half-passed ten in the morning, and the fact that the princess would wake up at eight on the dot, he thought it was alright to tell her that the Ice King was out in the courtyard, fighting Jake.

"Yo princess!" He called as he continued on his way to her study. _Strange,_ he thought as he surveyed the premises. Normallay, BP would call from the behind the candycane door, "_Just a minute_!", or "_Come on in_!", but it was silent. Worry bubbled in his gut.

_Oh nuggets! What if the Ice King was a decoy and real perp is in there, strangling her! _Finn thought nervously. _But... wouldn't there be screaming? Clawing? "Helps!"?_

_Naw, maybe she's all zonked cause she was a nerd all night reading science books. _He shuddered at the thought.

"Wait a min," He said to himself. There was definitely a noise behind that door. But it didn't sound like strangling. Maybe.

Now that his feet were at the front of the door, hand poised over the doorknob; sounds filtered through the thick candycane, and so were rustles of paper.

Finn placed his hand on the red doorknob, and turned it softly. The clicks of the mechanism sounded like huge footsteps through the empty halls. He gulped. Using his muscles the door opened silently, exposing light through Bubblegum's huge study, or laboratory, now that he'd thought about it.

The shuffling in the corner ceased immediantly. "Princess?"

Finn looked around. It was so dark, and he wondered if there was a light in there.

"Yes Finn?" The princess's voice! Finn squinted in the direction to where the voice came. If he looked hard enough, he could see two bodies lying really close to each other, but it must've been a trick of light... er, dark.

"PB! The Ice King's in the courtyard, and Jake is beating the nuts out of him, and I raced up here to see if you were okay!" Finn said quickly.

"Oh, er, alright." Her voice sounded nervous.

"Are you okay PB?" Finn asked worriedly.

The princess was silent. "Finn, i'm perfectly fine, and I think you should leave _now_. There's something I have to do," She said cautiously.

Finn bit his lip. He didn't want to stick around. He didn't want to know if they wwas another person in here. "Uh, okay PB, talk to you later."

He vamoosed backwards through the door, slamming it behind him. "What. Just happened?" He murmered as he scratched behind his head.

* * *

Bubblegum eased her naked back against the cool stone of the wall. Marceline shuffled beside her.

"Whoa, that was close," The vampire queen said slowly, mouth slightly agape. Bubblegum nodded beside her.

"Yeah," She agreed.

"But, you know, it was so hot to say that you had something to _do_," Marceline smirked, then slithered even closer to Bubblegum. Hand finding a pink slick thigh, she squeezed it affectionitely.

The monarch eased into the touch. Maybe even arched her back. "I'm worried. I think he might have caught on, or worse, us."

Marceline laughed. "Babe, that makes it sooooo much taboo and hotter!"

Hand walking up her thigh. Bubblegum gulped. She hoped- no, prayed- the room wouldn't smell later.

* * *

It was just a quickie, although for a quickie it IS a tad rushed. I'm sorry, I'll try to edit it later. Please review and HELP ME! Or say it was nice... Hmm.. I would like that. Like Bubblegum likes that touch ;)


End file.
